<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pricked by the Rose by AsenaVidarr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999216">Pricked by the Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsenaVidarr/pseuds/AsenaVidarr'>AsenaVidarr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>boku no hero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bnh/Reader, Dabi is Bad at Feelings (My Hero Academia), Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Todoroki, F/M, Soulmateau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsenaVidarr/pseuds/AsenaVidarr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dabi x Reader Soulmate AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dabi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ha good luck readin this shit</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Description</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
With words encrypted along the skin of your hip you never thought <em>he</em> would be your soulmate. Stuck in a world of grotesque crime there is still hope within your heart to make your relationship work with the mysterious, rugged male. Although the first confrontation was not your typical romantic's dream, you will never forget the first words his velvety, smooth voice spoke:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, this is my little soulmate?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a heart full of gold and a passion to save others will she be able to save her other half from falling into the turmoil of his own pain?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Having a power that resembled both of your parents every time you saw the sight of light fighting against the natural darkness reminded you of your mothers' words, her sweet melody of when you first discovered your quirk played within your mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Light gives life to many, light gives peace to many, overall light protects us...'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...you should be proud."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing in defeat at the traffic light she looked back to see him staring into the distance, his features now shown in full view. He looked frightening yet beautiful, like a rose-covered in thorns. <em>Is it worth getting pricked?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DISCLAIMER! This story will be following the Dabi is a Todoroki theory, if you are not a fan of this, I am sorry. Mature language is used, thank you.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All rights reserved to Bnha; I do not own any of the characters for I am I simple simp!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Thank You! ♡</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Fragile</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cool droplets rolled down against the apex of her cheek, the refreshing sensation tingling the women's nerves, rejuvenating her mind. Looking up at her reflection one last time the h/c haired girl leaned away from the rounded sink to collects her things from the decently cleaned restroom. Continuing to the opening of the public library the young student exited the building, preparing for exams was still sent disquiet nerves to twist and churn her stomach muscles in pain.<em> 'God when will I ever learn, never study last minute!'</em> Sulking at her thought's L/n began disembarking on her journey back home, a simple apartment complex within the busy streets of Musutafu. Hearing the lively bustling of people enjoying the nightlife of the city always brought a smile to your soft lips, especially when-</p><p> </p><p>"Mama, look!"</p><p> </p><p>Intricate flakes on snow descend from the sky, clouds hidden within the midnight sky hover above the towering buildings, showering delicate snowflakes along with the crowded city. Placing your hand out, the snow began to collect and slowly melt away due to the warmth of your palm. Looking down at the small droplets of water your eyes eased into a sympathetic look.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Fragile.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wiping the drips into the soft fabric of your sweater you shivered at the nippy breeze. Walking past the bright smiles of families and couples you take in a fresh breath of air, the cold sensation creates a sharp feeling within your chest followed by the numbness of your nose. A quirk that manipulates light always faltered during the winter, making the cooler season one of your greatest enemies. Bright hues of red, yellow, green, and so many more flooded your vision, Japan was always so bright, never letting the darkness scare its good-natured people. The sight of light fighting against the natural darkness reminded you of your mothers' words, her sweet melody of when you first discovered your quirk played within your mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Light gives life to many, light gives peace to many, overall light protects us...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"... you should be proud."</p><p> </p><p>Finishing your mother's encouraging words in a soft mumble a smile had appeared across your lips, enhancing your beautiful features. Within the distance, an all too familiar street post was brought to your attention... but misfortune followed suit. The one-way street to your apartment was blocked by an accident, the foul stench of burnt flesh reached your nose before the scene unfolded before you. Hidden behind the small crows of law enforcements laid the limp body of a man's body, or at least what was left of the misfortunate man. Once pale skin was now charred in various places, dreadful blisters, bumps, and gashes littered his body. Travelling up further you quickly whipped your head away from the scene, scared to witness the man's face plastered in agony.<em> 'What a horrible death, so much for the good-natured people... Who could do such a thing?'</em></p><p> </p><p>Shaking your head in empathy towards the sorrowful site you walked up to an officer who currently was trying his best to avert the attention of the public. His eyes locked onto yours, puffing out his chest he began matching your pace placing his hands in-front to block your view. "Ma'am please step back; this section is closed off." His gruff voice caused a cold sweat to form along the back of your neck. Nonetheless, building up the courage you hastily spoke back. "I-I understand, officer. I'm sorry but do you know another way to get to complex three?" Peering over his shoulder to check the state of the crime scene his eyes squinted in discomfort, looking left then right he shook his head in devastation. "Sorry miss from my knowledge this was the only safe route. I can attend with you through the back ways if you like?" From what you could see there were only four officers on-site, no heroes around nor detectives. The accident must have just happened and with their lack of support taking one of their staff felt worse than the thought of walking alone.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing through your nose the h/c haired women shook her head providing a warm smile. "No, it's okay I wouldn't want to burden you all, thank you though." Hearing the officer's instructions on the safest route to complex three you graciously encrypted the steps into your head. Bowing down with a polite, "Thank you", towards the officer the young women began on her disembark home. The streets were busy, the lights were bright... couldn't be <em>that</em> bad... right?</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Oh shit,  OH SHIT! Oh no- I'm...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"...I'm lost."</p><p> </p><p>Uttering your thoughts into the empty void, the scene was unbelievable to you, your capabilities within yourself ultimately depleted into a fleeting feeling of stupidity. Imagining your current location, you stood in fear, tilting your head back you only saw darkness with a hint of light at the end. Remembering the gruesome scene from before, consternation fuelled your shaky legs to continue on, thinking back on the man's words brought a sliver of hope over your hysteric heart. With each jittery step, the busy noise of the city grew thinner.</p><p> </p><p>*SCREECH-*</p><p> </p><p>"-Eepp!" Matching the screech with one of your own you jolted in your step. Whipping your head around revealed a shadowy figure emerging behind a few crates laid carelessly against the wall. Placing a hand on your chest you tried to calm down the palpitations of your heart. Squinting at the mysterious figure revealed a small kitten. The once pure white fur was now dirty and matted from its surroundings. "Poor kitty." She mumbles, crouching down to comfort the little creature you witnessed it still in place. Frightened at first the kitten sniffs your hand, feeling the boop of its nose against your fingers brought a sweet smile upon your lips. However, the tender moment is cut short when the feline's ears twitch in fear, scattering away into the void of darkness. Looking at the fleeing direction of the feline you cock your head to the side, confused as to what scared the little creature.</p><p> </p><p>That was until the feeling of a lingering gaze overcame her body. Getting up from your crouched position you tried pushing aside the anxiousness that clouded your state. Preparing for any foreseen confrontations you place a hand against your chest as your dominant hand forms into a fist in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>*Ba-bump*, *Ba-bump*, *Ba-bump*</p><p> </p><p>The slow repeated melody of blood coursing through your vein's echoes within your skull, pumping adrenaline throughout your vessel. H/c hair sways with the movements of the wind as the impression from before grows far greater, your assumption proved right when the sound of the second set of shoes resonates within your eardrums. Picking up the pace you heard the other set imitate your actions, growing annoyed at the unsettling fear you grind your teeth together. Ambiguously stopping in your tracks and bracing yourself for the repercussions you boldly announce with shaky lungs-</p><p> </p><p>"Take one more step and I'll tear you a new one."</p><p> </p><p>Silence followed her threat, before an amused chuckle echo into the darkness. Puzzled by the husky sound she turns her attention towards the stalker only to become paralysed by a pair of mysterious sapphire eyes, burning into your agitated e/c orbs.</p><p> </p><p>"So, this is my little soulmate?"</p><p> </p><p>Shocked to your core the words written along your hip tingled in anticipation. Hearing the word's, you've memorised from birth be uttered from this stranger of a man-caused your mind to shut down. Taking in a sharp breath your lips pull apart in shock to your negligence, the repeated thump of your heartbeat returns abruptly, instantaneously hurting against your rib cage as you fall numb, yet the cold was not to blame this time. "Not one to talk much?" His rich voice causes your stomach to sink in on itself as you mindlessly utter-</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fucked."</p><p> </p><p>Oblivious of your dumbfounded mouth intrigued the dishevelled man. Smirking at your comment his shoulders relax as he begins a conversation. "Yeah, you are. So, you're my destined soulmate?" Rolling his neck to ease the tension he sighs in defeat, "Too bad, I imagined someone different.", although stunned in a panic mere seconds ago the young student's mood drastically reforms into one of vex. Taking offence to his words, you instantly question him.</p><p> </p><p>"Different?"</p><p> </p><p>Displeasure sways within her perplexed eyes, squinting at the man she watched her so-called <em>'soulmate'</em> emerge from the shadows. Standing within her view she watched his jet-black hair bounce while he agrees to her question. Moving his shoulders in a carefree nature the women took in his appearance while the male pursued on. "Yeah, take no offence kitten I'm still happy" A lazy gaze wandered along the dips and curves of her body taking in the ravishing sight before him. Contrasting to the males entertained orbs, her eyes squinted back at the man in umbrage. All those years looking at words scripted amongst her skin...wasted. All those hopeful memories of wondering who this person was, all vanished at the sight of her supposed <em>'other-half'</em>. Animosity crowded her mind, folding her arms against her chest the women was still trying to deny the matters at hand. "Well, it's not like I imagined you either..." She whispered under her breath. Hearing her wisp of words, the man placed a hand against his heart while taking a step backwards. "How harsh, kitten." Heartache felt words were all spoken from the smirking man, making the words pointless. Growing old of his breezy attitude while the uneasiness of anxiety slowly began to envelop you with each second you spoke up to escape from the scarred man. "Said from the man who just declared I wasn't his type... L-look I don't know who you are- or why you're still following me but I'm-"</p><p> </p><p>"Not. Going. Anywhere."</p><p> </p><p>His jaw went stiff foretelling her plan to leave. Black boots crossed ground rapidly, stomping up to the women he corned her small frame against the wall. Slamming his hand into the course concrete beside her head, he was careful to not touch her but just close enough to assert his dominance.</p><p> </p><p>"If I lose you more crazy shit will happen between us, understand?" His words dripped with authority, turning his head to get a better view of her face, your legs grew weak with the minimal distance between yourself and...him.</p><p> </p><p>Looking into his eyes you noticed the pupil began to bloom taking over the blue iris, making the man appear feral. The looming darkness from in between the buildings did not help with seeing his face but from the lasting speckles of light showed his face was badly scarred, the site made you feel sorry for him reminding you of the crime scene and why you were here, to begin with. 'How did he even get all those scars? And so deep as well?' The mix of emotions was causing you to become flustered, putting your head down in realisation, you tried to grasp the situation that had to be dealt with.</p><p> </p><p>"Can we please discuss this somewhere else?"</p><p> </p><p>Her soft-spoken words eased the man, shucking off the wall he peered down at your pitiful state: cold, scared, and fearful. You spoke with such strong words that he thought you would be more of a hassle but in the state, you were in now you seemed fragile. <em>'No different than a snowflake.'</em> His thoughts made him dreadful of the future, he could not handle a weak partner, preferring to never meet the girl then have her hold him back.</p><p> </p><p>"You lead the way, girly."</p><p> </p><p>Snuggling further into the plush cotton of your sweater, wishing this day had never happened, 'Well not like this at least', you began walking ahead of the man- "That's a dead end." -he sighed in annoyance which caused a flush of heat to bloom across your face. "I-I knew that!" Nearing the opening of this alleyway, lights filled your site once again as the cheer of people flooded your eardrums once more. All was safe, sound, and familiar- except with the nerve-racking realisation that your one and only was slowly trailing behind you.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing in defeat at the traffic light she looked back to see him staring into the distance, his features now shown in full view. He looked frightening yet beautiful, like a rose-covered in thorns. <em>Is it worth getting pricked?</em> Turning his head his eyes met yours. He was meant for you, designed for you, this man was your other half...<em>your soulmate.</em></p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>A soft jingle announced your arrival as the two of you entered the small cafe near your apartment block. Warmth caressed your frozen body, along with the delicious smell of coffee whisking in the air made you relax while taking a seat against the wall. His solid form following your actions yet causing more attention with his bold looks and dominant demeanour. A young cute woman entering with a man that screamed danger was not exactly a common occurrence. Looking up your eyes were caught by his own, his oceanic irises captivating you, averting her gaze down towards the menu below you eased your breathing before asking the burning question lingering in your throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I know your name?"</p><p> </p><p>Peaking up at him you saw his head cock towards the side. "I don't know, should you?" Shaking your head at his attempt to rial you up, she spoke the honest truth- "I'm your...soulmate. It's not like I'll route you out or anything." -only to receive a blunt nodding at your heartfelt words. Instead of answering your question, only silence was left, the sensation of a strong wall being kept between the soulmates was undeniable. "If it makes you feel better mines L/n, Y/n, nothing fancy so you shouldn't worry." Softly chucking at your attempt you quickly grew silent, not pushing the matter further you quietly viewed over the menu's choices.</p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere of silence was broken when a young waitress came around, pen and pad ready. "H-hi, may I take your order?" Her concerning smile made you smile sympathetically back, while you ordered yourself a hot drink to help against the chilly season the young waitress became frazzled with unease. Watching her turn red in embarrassment as she forgot your order caused a warm smile to spread across your features making you giggle at her state, saying it was okay and repeating your order. Seeing her genuine smile reminded him as to why he grew interested in the shorter women in the first place. "A-and for you s-sir?" The waitress slightly shook, stumbling over her words looking at the man sitting opposite of you while he ordered a coffee: black, no sugar. <em>'Seems fitting.'</em> Smirking at your thought you saw the young girl hastily pick up his menu while easily taking your own. She must have been wearying of him, you don't see people like him around every day, especially one with such a strong aura. Fidgeting at the forever returning silence, your thumbs twiddled below the table as you made sure not the touch his feet by accident.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'If the stories were true then it would become troublesome if we were to touch.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Attempting to speak up one last time, you were sadly interrupted, yet the delicious smell of your drink was finally within your grasp, everything here was perfect except the atmosphere surrounding the two of you. <em>'This is awkward as hell. I don't trust the man but what choice do I have...'</em> Grimacing at your own thoughts your head dipped further down, an aimless feeling of insignificance towards your attempts clouded your spirit. How could you fix this?</p><p> </p><p>"Dabi."</p><p> </p><p>Lifting your head up at the man with wide doe-like eyes filled with curiosity you slightly tilted your head to the side, e/c eyes stared bewildered at the man.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p> </p><p>"The names Dabi and trust me your names, not nothing special...it's actually quite nice. L/n, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Blushing to his comment you pivoted your head down, goosebumps arose from your skin, bringing a pleasant tingling feeling to spread across your form. Although stoic at first you could tell Dabi was not as closed off as he led on, but the feeling of that strong wall between you two was still firmly present. "Yeah." She sweetly mumbled before taking a sip of the warm liquid. Now knowing his name, curiosity enveloped your brain, a variety of questions begging to be said was held against the tip of your tongue. There was only one question that you wanted to know, afraid it could ruin the warm mood that has been set.</p><p> </p><p>"Why were you following me?"</p><p> </p><p>Her tone was seriously creating a sterile tone, closing his eyes Dabi had to recall the recent scenario only to come out clueless. "I don't know." Her brows scrunched together in confusion at his genuine tone, "You don't know? Was it-"</p><p> </p><p>"-the bond?"</p><p> </p><p>Before l/n could get another word out Dabi had beat her to the punch with his smooth voice before ultimately sighing in disbelief. "I'm not some stalker okay. I can't be bothered following around some girl all day...but, when I saw you- it was as if I couldn't stop myself." His eyes squinting in diastase for a moment before continuing. "I was out on a night stroll when I picked up your scent, then I saw you petting that cat. I didn't think anything of it until I saw your smi- your face... and now where here." Catching himself mid-sentence before he admitted to your sweet smile, he took a sip of his coffee, enjoying the bitter beverage. Taking in every word it settled the part of the curiosity from within, thinking back on how he picked up your scent only made you realise the sweet smell that rolled of his body. The mixture of vanilla, cherry, almond and something spicy filled your lungs. He smelt like cinnamon, caramel, dark honey, similar to a tonka bean. His sweet pheromones caused your body to relax, no longer feeling afraid until- "Now my turn." -the feeling instantly being brought again. 'Oh god.'</p><p> </p><p>"O-okay."</p><p> </p><p>Humming at her nimble words he spread his legs a bit further, her comforting presence calming him. "Why were you out alone? In the middle of the night, no less?" Images of the crime scene unfolded within your mind; the man's lasting moments of pain made your heart twist in sorrow. "The main way to my home was blocked off by a crime scene. Police blocked all access and so I asked them if they knew any other way to my apartment block. They told me a back way in between the buildings...but I got lost." Embarrassed by your own stupidity you softly rubbed the back of your neck. The raven-haired male knew exactly what you were talking about, a slash of heat crawled along his skin, but to play it off like he was oblivious he noticeably puffed out a reclined chortle.  All sounded solid except one aspect, "So the police let you walk alone?", his sapphire eyes squinted in irritation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Typical.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dabi's deep voice sent chills down your spine, you had to get used to this sensation. "Actually no." Your words left him attentive, absorbed by your wording and with the sheen of keen viewed within his gaze you took it as a cue to continue on.</p><p> </p><p>"He asked me if I would like his company, but I declined his offer. There weren't any heroes around yet and very few law enforcements...the scene was so sad though. This man was murdered, burnt actually, and left for dead...I felt so bad for him and his family must be in so much pain too. I hope they're okay."</p><p> </p><p>For a split second Dabi's eyes grew at your words, seeing her head down in grief while her soft hair fell at her sides, he felt his own blood boil. <em>'Trust me, he had it coming.'</em> The male was not righteous one bit, ironically Dabi was not either but at the very least he could keep his word, motherfucker didn't last a week with the league and nearly let out their location to the public. His malice thoughts rang inside his skull, but her solemn features made his hand twitch within his pocket; he could never tell her it was him- in fact, he would never tell L/n. Drinking the remains of his coffee he spoke in a steady, rich voice to calm down his other half. "With time they will move on. Would you like another drink?" Meeting his gaze, you nodded at his words, they were the truth; we all go through loss...</p><p> </p><p>"I'm okay, thank you though, Dabi." His name against her soft lips made the man feel something, after years of not feeling anything this emotion was...odd. Warmth spread within his body, he didn't like it, at least that's what he told himself. Looking at your phone you noticed the time; it was late, and you still had to finish your assignments. "Excuse me Dabi but I have a few assignments to finish back at home and it's already quite late." Peering at the clock behind her head he saw it was, in fact, 10:30, seeing her going to stand he brashly stood up first, a bit too abruptly for his liking. Attempting to grab her hand he grunted in response and held himself back, "You're not leaving, are you?" Looking up at him in confusion you couldn't tell if it was a question or statement. Softly nodding your head, he sighed before correcting his words.</p><p> </p><p>"What I meant was can we meet up again, or at least can I get your number so we can communicate and figure out this... thing between us."</p><p> </p><p>Shocked by his declared forwardness made your heart alleviate with reassurance, chucking quietly you looked up at him with a charming smiling. "Considering how you outwardly declared you weren't interested in me at first I thought you would never ask." Her beautiful smile along with L/n's cheeky comment made the man smirk down at her. "And why would I do that?" Humming in thought at his question you placed a hand on your chin, exaggerating your process.</p><p> </p><p>"Well you were stalking me at first, so I guess you're just desperate, aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>Peeping e/c eyes opened while your shoulders shook, trying to suppress your laughter a huge smirk was plastered against your lips. His eyes squinted towards your frame making you eventually giggle, "If I'm desperate then so are you, you're the one who brought me here." Jolting at his remark your eye twitched in annoyance only to see your winning smirk was now featured on his face. "Touché." Pulling out your phone the two soulmates traded numbers before walking back outside. Snow littered the street, falling softly into your hair and beginning to build over your form. The streets were bright but less and fewer people were around, only the sound of snow crunching beneath shoes were left. Taking a look around Dabi did not want to leave you alone, you were small, cold and delicate, or so he told himself. "I'll walk you home." He spoke openly, "It's okay, please, don't worry I'm only-"</p><p> </p><p>"-last time you were left alone you meet me. What if the next time that person has other intentions?" Not wanting his dreadful words to falter to the current atmosphere you decided to tease the scarred male.</p><p> </p><p>"And what if you have other intentions? Hmmm?"</p><p> </p><p>Spinning around to stop in front of him the raven-haired male stood in silence confusing you before he chuckled softly to himself. Peering down at you Dabi bent his body forward till your faces were on the same level,  a lingering yearning of desire beginning to swell within his sapphire eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, trust me, kitten I do, just not right now. Unless-"</p><p> </p><p>Inching closer the young women jumped backwards stumbling over her stance along with her bashful words. "Uh- erm I-I am OKAY!" Watching her humble honest reaction of shyness right after her striking remark left the man to simply chuckle through his nostrils. <em>'Oh? This'll be fun...'</em> Looking forward to continue teasing the young women. Finally agreeing to his initial offer, he watched her walk slightly ahead of him, given the opportunity he viewed her form. The soft dips and curves of her body still showed underneath the layers of cotton, the soft sway of her hair drifted his attention further south, travelling to the dip of her back and finally landing of the swell of her ass. Tight jeans clung to the supple flesh giving him the perfect example of what he would expect further down the line, the thought alone caused a sweet groan to settle within is throat.  Oblivious to the hawk-like gaze upon your body you viewed down at the pure white snow, the crime scene re-emerged into your mind, that could have been you. Besides the eye candy held before him Dabi thought back on the whole dynamic, he felt prideful knowing you weren't putting up that much of a fight.<em> 'Good. At least now I can check up on her home every now and again- make sure no fuckers are around.'</em> His thoughts brought content over his mind; the blue-eyed male had to do some research on this 'bond'. After years of suppressing this urge, he completely withdrew from any information about the topic, oh how this now was biting him fully on the ass. Arriving at her complex she bid him thank you and goodbye since he paid for her order. "All good Kitten, sleep tight." His velvety voice bid her off to which she reciprocated before heading up to her comfy humble abode.</p><p> </p><p>Walking into the elevator you gave Dabi one last wave before the doors shut closed, you felt...warm. Every day you entered these confinement's yet today felt, different? Hopeful? You honestly could not tell but the pleasant sensation was accepted none the less. Your heart thumped in defeat, was it the bond? Or your own emotions- perhaps a mixture of both? The sad drumming made e/c eyes droop. <em>'Could he feel this too?'</em> The thought of the scarred male made your heart simmer in joy, although rocky at first you ended up enjoying your time together. In the past she had read a bit upon the bond but never veered too much in it, in fright she would discover something terrible.</p><p> </p><p>However, one thing did make sense now... but she was just too afraid to even dare ask Dabi. <em>'H-how did he get those scars?'</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prime</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Dabi was on the hunt for his next victim, well they put themselves in that position, not him. The villainous lifestyle can't be handled for them all and well, if you fuck up your out, permanently. "Does this guy seriously not have a phone?" Dabi grumbled as he searches for the said device within his victim's clothing, ending his life moments ago the blue-eyed male could care less. "Hmm-there we go." Fishing out the metallic device, he grabbed a fistful of the man's hair lifting it as he held it up the camera to the male's face. Unlocking the phone successfully he began his nightly stroll while researching what exactly a soul mate bond was, due to the lack of knowledge on the bond caused the male to grumble until he finally decided to click on a website.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>SOULMATE BONDS!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A low groan of displeasure rumbled in the male's throat, running a hand along the side of his face the male inhaled a cool crisp breath of fresh air before continuing on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What is a soulmate?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A soulmate, something we have only heard within stories and films is a rare bond that two people will possess. How do you know if you have a soulmate? You will have the first words your soulmate will speak towards you imprinted along a section of your skin from birth.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The skin along the side of his hip flushed in a warm heat, all his life he was criticised for the vulgar words but now he felt contempt, he finally had a face to the words.</p><p> </p><p><em>The beholder will discover this person once those words are uttered and they themselves speak the words etched into their soulmates skin. Before meeting your soulmate, you will only feel your own emotions but once the two have found one another they will feel each other's emotions after the two have made skin to skin contact.</em> </p><p> </p><p>A grunt of a sigh left his two tones lips, grateful the two did not make any contact with one another yet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When the two are distanced the emotions will grow in strength so the two can understand how each other feel. If the two mates lose contact over a long period of time they will slowly not be able to feel the other's emotion. Similarly, if one mate rejects their other half the words encrypted along each other's skin will slowly fade away. This will cause serious pain for the two and may lead to mental or psychical health complications. Due to the effects, a bond can have the two soulmates should be careful to not touch one another until they have been able to verbally communicate their relationship as the touch will create an endless need to be with your partner.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A pang of unease distracted the male's vision, quickly lifting the side of his shirt he inspected the enciphered words. <em>'Same as they've always been- I gotta check up on it every now and again... What a pain...'</em> Thinking back on the website's information Dabi agreed on what was written but something felt off, everything he's been through with L/n has been noticeable stronger. Wanting to discern this fleeting curiosity Dabi found a subheading under the soulmate bonds original synopsis.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But my bond feels stronger?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Congratulations you lucky duck! You have a Prime Soulmate Bond!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Prime bond? What the fuck is that?"</p><p> </p><p>Dabi mumbled out, soulmate bonds were already rare as is- but a prime bond, they had to be kidding him?<em> A way to know if the two are prime soulmates the words will be placed in the same spot as their other half and you will be able to smell your mates' original scent. If in a rare case the couple is in a prime soulmate bond, they will be able to feel each other's pain and emotions on a small scale before meeting. Once the two meet they will instantly be able to feel each other's emotions and pain on a higher scale as the relationship progresses. Prime soulmate bonds are much stronger compared to the already rare bond, meaning all the side effects of a regular bond as mentioned above will be intensified. This is so the two can make sure each other are safe and happy within the relationship. WARNING-</em> "Looky! Dabi's back!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'FUCK!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oblivious to his movements the two-toned male had already reached the league's current hideout, greeted by the petite blonde student Dabi entered without a response, seething a murderous intent on the inside. Opening up the dingy door, the smell of bitter alcohol and smoke filled his nostrils, inside remained just as cold- if not more than outside. A smile, wider than any other was plastered at his direction, closing his eyes in anger he quietly shut the door to deflect any suspicion around the area. "Fuck off, Toga." Cutting of the blonde's cheerful motives Dabi passed by Shigaraki, purposely ignoring the younger man. Resting against the booths leather seats, the worn-out material crumbled at his weight, sifting down to the wooden floorboards. Bringing the phone up against the table he began to research on a soulmate bonds emotion- "Neh neh Dabi! What you are doing?"- instantly shutting off the phone, burning sapphire peered up at Twice, gifting him an annoyed sneer all while telling him to piss off. Displeased by reaction Twice transcends into his endless battle within himself, apologising while also scrutinising the raven-haired male meanwhile Dabi's gaze fell upon the darkened screen, catching the reflection of his bedraggled form.</p><p> </p><p>"Tch."</p><p> </p><p><em>'Without his face it's useless.'</em> Snapping the phone in half Dabi incinerates the remains. "Did you just break your phone?" A scratchy voice is heard from the bar followed by a giggle from the blonde. <em>'Like I would research this bond thing on my phone. What the hell was it going to warn me about this time? I have to get back on that.'</em> Sighing at the attention brought onto him Dabi stands to leave,- "Not mine."- it wasn't worth staying here. He could not concentrate especially with this new...feeling? Entering the frozen streets, the cool wind blew across his sharp features contrasting against his heated skin. Empty streets left him to wander into the depth of his mind, wondering about his upcoming plans, they were risky, dangerous and although he just met the girl, he didn't want to get her involved with it. The soft crunch of snow breaking beneath the sole of his shoes set the scene for the winter stroll, taking a nice long well-deserved breather while peering up at the clouded sky. Starring up at the endless night Dabi's mind wandered to his little mate, she was so bold, feisty yet also scared and shy. Chuckling at the earlier memories the low rumble rolled off his chest into the cool atmosphere. <em>'How did I even get here again? ...Oh yeah...him. Always calling me weak for the bond, he never liked the bond- even before he knew what it meant.'</em> Grunting in distaste at the awful memories, shaking his dark hair Dabi forced himself to forget. "Pathetic."</p><p> </p><p>For a split second, Dabi felt pain shoot up his leg, slipping on the icy surface his bottom connected to the hard ground. "Huh?" Wincing at the unexpected feeling, Dabi halted his movements starring at his foot, grumbling at the pain he shook the limb before getting back up. <em>'What the- fuck, after only a few hours. Are you kidding me?!'</em> He would not admit to what brought the pain, instead, he blamed it on muscle cramping. Oh, how the man now regretted speaking up to the women, she would just cause him trouble...and he couldn't risk that. After everything he has sacrificed, to the skin on his body and the path he now follows, he would not change for anyone. Not then, not now- not ever.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Tossing and turning in bed she mushed her face into the pillow. "Arggghhhh." Grumbling into the fluffy cushion the young girl couldn't get her mind off of the two-toned male. His intricate scarring pattern cemented in her head; thoughts based on the man's appearance left her with unanswered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'When did he get them? Was it through an accident? Intentional?... Was he young?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The thought of him suffering at a young age made your heart hurt. <em>'I hope he isn't suffering anymore...But If he is- I can help!'</em> Jumping up from your bed the back of your heal hit the wooden frame, a loud thump echoed before a searing pain travelled within the feeble limb,conclusively numbing your foot. "Gahhhhh~" Wincing at the tender feeling you fell back onto the mattress, clutching the foot for dear life. <em>'I'm so weak in winter...'</em>Picking yourself up you travelled towards your desk. With a soft sigh, you lifted the laptops screen, the blaring hues lighting up your darkened room. "Let's finish this."</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>A bright light shone through the window as the overlaid frost began to melt, dripping down the glass onto the balconies titled surface.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh...mmhhh... GAH!"</p><p> </p><p>Shooting up from your screen you hastily took in your surroundings. <em>'Damn I fell asleep on my desk...again.'</em> Wiping the drool off her chin she stretched her aching limbs while proofreading her assignment one last time. "In conclusion hgvxbzbbznnnnnn." Chuckling when she must have fell asleep, she easily fixed the end of the essay, submitting it before getting ready for the day,- *Ping* -a soft chime rang within the small apartment confinements. Noticing the contacts name sent a shock of panic into her nerves, cold shivers coating her vessel. <em>'Dabi...'</em> The message came from him, her other half. Reading over the name reminded her of last night's memories, butterflies flew around her stomach, her mind feeling warm and fuzzy. We're you scared or happy, in all honesty, you couldn't tell. Lifting the mobile device, the message wrote the following:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dabi</strong>
</p><p>Hey can we meet up</p><p>I think we should talk about our 'situation'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>L/n</strong>
</p><p>Morning!😊</p><p>And yeah, we can! Where would you like to meet up at?</p><p> </p><p>Nerves wracked throughout your body; his message was not angry nor joyful. The emotionless message sent your mind through a loop, overthinking the entire thing you grunted towards yourself. <em>'Okay no time to lose, let's get ready!'</em>While L/n started to get dressed Dabi had not yet moved an inch. Humming softly to himself he veered down at his phone when he felt it rumble. Looking over her message he thought to himself, choosing the park he walked past last night. Sending her the location he tiredly got out of his 'bed', if you could call it that; nothing but a thin sheet and a worn-out mattress. Mornings aren't his forte to put it lightly, loud creaks echoed within the dingy apartment while he got dressed, he heard the phone buzz. Looking over the calendar his annoyance spiked up, Shigaraki wanted to invade an apartment block, apparently that Midoriya kid his mother lived there. The plan was to capture her and use her as bait to see his full potential. Grunting at the extra work he took notice of the time, having only three hours before the new mission he set foot out.</p><p> </p><p>Travelling between the buildings he caught sight of his little soulmate, patiently waiting against a tree. Looking up at the man you waved slightly receiving a small nod from himself. "M-morning Dabi." Portraying a cheerful smile up at the man he looked down intently at you, dressing up warm yet nicely he appreciated your enthusiasm to this meet up as he didn't even make an attempt to change his apparel. His piercing eyes within the daylight scared you in a pleasant way, bold yet beautiful the sapphire gaze never faltered to spike up your heartbeat. "Good Morning." His low, gruff voice made you jolt on the spot, still not use to his voice. Watching over her form he held back a chuckle, she looked like a deer in headlights, caught and waiting for her doom. Beginning to walk along the footpath you trailed behind him, remembering not to touch him although your body was begging for the contact. "Sooo... Can I ask what was so important it couldn't be said over text?" Getting right to it he was reminded that last night's pain he had felt, it was not the average leg cramp; it was the connection, the bond. "Last night I felt a pain in my foot, and it definitely wasn't me- meaning it could only be you." Stopping midstep, you stared up at the male, hearing her feet come to a halt he turned to face her, the wind swaying between the two soulmates. Reciting over the information he read last night he informed L/n on some crucial details.</p><p> </p><p>"From what I read most people who have soulmate bonds don't share each other's pain until they've at least touched or become emotionally connected. Our bond, however, decided three hours was plenty of time."</p><p> </p><p>A lingering thought was gnawing at his heart, all those years of suffering at a young age...was he actually alone? Closing his eyes shut he held back the question if she said yes, he wouldn't be able to look her in the eyes. It was a horrible memory for him, he wouldn't wish it upon anyone else. Understanding that what happens to him will happen to her, he had to be careful...and he wasn't the exact best at that. Nervously twiddling your thumbs, "Do you think our bond is stronger?"she spoke. Her soft voice sent pleasure to his pierced ears. Opening his lids, he began moving forward towards her, taking a step back you kept enough distance between yourself and him. "One, I think you should be more careful. What the hell did you even do?" Your eyes expanded to his harsh forwardness, but your idiocy of last night resurfaced creating a warmth to spread across your face. Pulling your attention towards the concrete surface you never wanted to floor to swallow you up whole more than now.</p><p> </p><p>"I-um, I...hit my foot on my bedpost. I'm sorry..." A snicker left the man's two-toned lips making your ears warm to the touch. L/n looked like a child in trouble as she bent her head forward in forgiveness; he couldn't help the fact but laugh while she looked so cute. Wanting to pet her head to cheer the women up he stopped his hand, holding it just above her soft hair, realising if he did matters would get worse between the two. Retrieving his scarred hand before she noticed he kicked at the pavement, the soft pebble hitting gently against your foot. Doe like eyes stared up at the man. "What was number two?" Bemused, Dabi questioned the women. "What?" Tilting your head to the side a perplexed daze covered your features. "You said one?... Does that mean you had something else to say?" Eyes wide in a kind curiosity reminded the man of what their bond could actually be.</p><p> </p><p>"I looked up our bond last night, compared to the average bond it seems ours was stronger. Last night provided a good example, we shouldn't be able to feel each other's pain until we've touched, but we haven't. There's an extra part though to this bond that not many people mention, it's called a Prime Soulmate Bond."</p><p> </p><p>"Prime?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Apparently, these bonds are stronger, meaning everything is doubled for us."</p><p> </p><p>"And that's why we could smell each other's scent..."</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly, kitten." With a sigh escaping his lips he heard the women apologise again for the pain last night, promising she would be more careful like he mentioned before. Nodding to her words he couldn't help but remember that WARNING on the website. 'But I couldn't read the last section... fucking Twice.' Noticing the silence that unfolded between the two his gruff voice spoke up. "Don't worry about it, just next time be more careful. My...jobs, quite...physical. I can't handle having you injuring us at random times." Him using the word 'us' sent a flutter across your skin; it might be the bond, but you felt happy. Wanting the conversation to last longer you asked Dabi what his occupation was.</p><p> </p><p>"So, what's your job?"</p><p> </p><p>The man's eye twitches, not thinking this far ahead. Looking in distress an auto repairs shop was hidden within the busy buildings of Musutafu. "...Mechanic."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, well next time something breaks I know who to go to."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Don't abuse your power."</p><p> </p><p>Waving your comment off, the couple began to continue on their leisure walk, smirking up at the man a snarky remark was pondering at your lips,- "What about you? You said you had assignments or some shit to do last night wasn't it?"- but your smirked faded all too soon. Rubbing up the length of your side to calm yourself down, you spoke about yourself to the man. "I'm a medical student. I'm studying to become a paramedic; with my quirk, I can heal people to an extent. I'm hoping they can help me advance my power so I can heal more than a cut or bruise. I want to help others when no one else will." Intrigued by her words he gained a new respect for the women, nowadays most people want fame or fortune but her...well she just wanted to help people, contrasting against his entire ensemble. Viewing her from the corner of his eyes the women stared ahead of herself, chin held high while her hands held in a strong fist. L/n's determination sent a pleasant chill throughout the man's body, her eyes held the same fierceness that her voice spoke when they first encountered. Thinking she was just a small, weak girl made him regret his assumptions; she was anything but fragile. "Why are you so keen on helping others? They're alone for a reason." His cold words made your brows scrunch up in distaste, after years of suffering alone you knew there was always a reason behind it, whether the persons fault or not there was always a culprit. Walking ahead and facing the man her hair swayed softly in the cool winter breeze, the bright sun was released from the clouds confinement's, highlighting the women's beautiful features. E/c irises held a flame within them, clutching your fist the nails dug into the palm of your hand, yet your eyes never left the man's sapphire gems.</p><p> </p><p>"No one is left alone for a reason, no one should be- especially when they're in pain. It is not fair when all they need is help and no one is there to support them. That is why when someone is suffering in pain, I will be there to help them when no one else will. I want to show others what true humanity is, not what we deemed it as... I just want to help save this world from itself."</p><p> </p><p>Her heart spoken words brought a quiet simmer of tears to her eyes, her glossy eyes overlooked the man before her. Stunned by her words Dabi didn't know what to respond with. A life spent alone within no one to ask help from converted him into a lone wolf, depending on yourself and no one else. But this? Her? She was willing to risk her own life for a complete stranger. He didn't agree with her words, but he couldn't tell her that, she stood tall like a warrior and had the spirit of one too, however, the male did agree with one thing.</p><p> </p><p>"...I also want to save this world from itself."</p><p> </p><p>Her memorable smile broke onto her face while the man's eyes softened, the cinematic moment was interrupted by a chime. Feeling around in his pocked Dabi viewed over the message. 'Come here now' Sighing he looked towards his soulmate. "Sorry Kitten something came up at work." Shaking your head softly you peered up at the man's features, stating it was perfectly fine. Thanking you for coming he left with a quick goodbye. Although your body craved for something for than a verbal goodbye, she had to push the feelings aside.</p><p> </p><p>"One day..."</p><p> </p><p>Turning around you began walking home, considering the main street back home was still being investigated the young girl decided on strolling through town. Noticing a cute market shop on the way you decided to pick up on some groceries, excited to finally eat breakfast- lunch? Whatever... Merrily exiting the store and thanking the older shop keeper you continued on your journey. You heard a set of footsteps running in front of you before a man bumped into you knocking you into the wall. "Ouchhh! What was that for?" Looking ahead you saw more follow suit; women, children, men- running. Black speckles danced across your eyes, holding your hand out you caught the little thing. "Black? Snow?" Rubbing the piece left a stain across your fingertips, more descended from the sky as a putrid smell flew into your system, coughing you noticed it was smoke that was shifting the pure white snowflakes into dark embers of ash. Running forward in between the crowds of people you stumbled onto the empty road, looking up in horror your body felt numb. Dropping the shopping bag, soiling the products in the process, the smoke had fully engulfed into your lungs.</p><p> </p><p>Screams and wails of cries echoed around her surroundings, shouting at the girl to run away but the only thing she could focus on was the tall building being consumed by...bright blue flames.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Help</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Uncontrollable flames sizzled every inch of the building, the bitter scent of smoke polluted L/n's nostrils. "HELP!" A distressful cry reaches her eardrums, without a second thought, her legs began to sprint. Inhaling a big gulp of air, the women held her breath, searching left and right within the field of ash she could not see anyone. Deciding to search elsewhere, with adrenaline pumping through her system she was on high alert while running up along the stairs. Sweat dripping down her forehead, her clothes began clinging to her nimble body while her lungs burned for fresh oxygen. *CRCHHH!* Hearing a crack from above you jumped out of the way before a large piece of wood fell, knocking yourself into a door from the momentum the frail material disintegrated from your weight. Gasping for air a new pain arose from her left rib cage, withering in shock the women's body rolled onto its front. </p><p> </p><p>"A-are you okay?" </p><p> </p><p>Wearily looking up in the direction of the young voice sat young boy, crouched beside the window with tears staining his round face. Gritting your teeth, you quickly pulled out your hands, picking yourself up. Starring at the small boy you quickly questioned him, "Is anyone else home!?", frighten he shakes his head. Relieved your legs stumbled towards him,- "I'm gonna help you, please hold tight!" -crouching to pick up the young boy you felt his small arms wound around the curves of your neck. Keeping a strong clutch around his smaller frame you ran out of the collapsing apartment. Mid-way to the exit you heard a faint cry from another room, signalling another life in trouble. Kicking down the door a few times before the hatch broke you met with a pair of children hugging one another, crying for their mother. Shifting his weight onto one arm you ran towards the kids, stretching out your hand you yelled- "Grab my hand now!" - their puffy eyes glazed onto you in shock, mustering up the courage the young girl took hold of your hand with her brother grabbing onto the girls. Running down the flight of stairs, breathing out a breath of relief- another piece of charred wood fell from the ceiling, littering the air in ash. Loud cries escaped the child, hiding themselves behind you while the hold on your neck tightened; they were all terrified. Wanting to be brave for the kids your heart pumped louder within your eardrums, ignoring the obvious tremor in your throat you forced your quirk into overdrive. Huffing and puffing as pollution began to fog up the area you yelled from the top your lungs charging into the flames.</p><p> </p><p>"TRUST ME, KIDS!"</p><p> </p><p>Using your quirk, a golden glow surrounded the three kids, entering the sizzling heat your skin bloomed in pain. Blazing, blue, flames licked across your skin causing immense pain to swell across your vessel. Putting her own safety second the brave women stayed strong for the kids while parts of debris flew into her lungs. A soft hue of light besides the blue kindle entered your line of sight, straining your muscles further till they tore you finally escaped the scorching confines of the building. Running a little further away from the once structured complex you saw in the corner of your vision- Hero's! A variety of heroes began entering the scene at hand, extinguishing areas of the flames. Stopping in your tracks just in front of the crowd of onlookers you dropped the young girl's hand while placing the younger boy on the ground. <em>'Fuzzy...'</em>  Trying to keep your smoke-filled gaze awake you viewed the entire area swaying- or was it you? Dropping to your knees you began hacking away, feeling a warm liquid drip down along your hand you watched the red speckles bleed across the calloused palm. Feeling a limp sensation consume your form you fell flat onto the concrete pavement; a chill of numbness crawled across your sizzled skin.</p><p> </p><p>"MISS ARE YOU OKAY?!"</p><p> </p><p>"HELP!"</p><p> </p><p>"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!"</p><p> </p><p>A soft touch was sensed against your stunned body. Moving your droopy eyes to the new touch you found yourself looking up into the eyes of the small young boy, clutching his hand onto your larger one. His soft sniffles made your heartache in pain, raising a red-stained hand you patted the boy's matted hair, giving him a reassuring smile. Holding your smile your eyes began to drift downward, the dark depths of darkness enclosing around your weakened state. Before your body became fully desensitised, a warm, muscular form was felt against your contrasting cold and powerless state.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>"FUCK!"</p><p> </p><p>Dabi's leathered boot hit against the wall, crushing the thin plaster. He couldn't breathe properly, pain ached within his muscular tissue and worse of all he felt hot- incredibly hot. <em>'Not once during the plan I got hurt! Not once did I let myself get hurt! This BITCH!!'</em> Hitting the wall with a low growl he peeled the fabric of his shirt away, starring at the words etched into his skin. Clawing at the words only brought more pain to him, all the times he tried scrubbing the damn words off his side; he lost count. Remembering how the bond worked the website played in his head: '<em>Once the two meet they will instantly be able to feel each other's emotions and pain on a higher scale as the relationship progresses. Prime soulmate bonds are much stronger compared to the already rare bon-'</em></p><p> </p><p>"Fuck this shit!"</p><p> </p><p>Knowing the one place she could be enraged and pained him, enraged because she had to be stupid enough to sacrifice her own life and pained because he knew no matter what angle you looked at it...she was suffering because of him.</p><p> </p><p>A creak of the door signalled for him to play his villainous character, one that did not have a bond- a prime one at that. Sapphire eyes fought against a crimson pair; the two-toned male's 'boss' had unexpectedly entered. "We're leaving. Hurry up." Shigaraki's scratchy voice drifted across the room, the plan being a success caused the shorter male to feel victorious. Squinting his eyes at the blue-haired male, Dabi decided to knock him off his high horse. "Whatever, scratch post." Purposefully bumping into the man on the way out he heard the crimson eyed male fuss like a child. Smirking to himself another wave of soreness spread across his body, deciding to act like he was perfectly fine to eliminate any suspicion he casually strolled to the van, meanwhile his intestines began to churn in agony.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Cold.</p><p> </p><p>The only word he would describe himself was cold. For three days he felt nothing which contrasted against his naturally warm body. Dabi grew bothered of the never-ending empty void clutching his vessel, he didn't know where she was, yet he couldn't feel her presence because they didn't reach that level; the only thing keeping him sane was the writing along his toned form was still there. Sighing out in relief he tried messaging her one last time. Sending out a singular message once a day he pretended that he was clueless to where she was- and what happened to her. All he had to do was find out her location and he would be there. Losing all hope, he fell back onto the bed, having nothing to do as the league was currently moving the green-haired women around, he began staring blankly at the screen. Watching as time flew past his heart rate slowed down, feeling his mouth moisten the lids of his eyes became heavy. Slowly drifting off to sleep he groaned softly placing his phone down-</p><p> </p><p>*Ping*</p><p> </p><p>Jumping off the mattress impulsively he grasped the phone tightly, quickly unlocking it before reading over the message. As azure coloured eyes read over the message a new fleeting emotion blossomed across his form. Light. He felt the warmth of a new mornings light flutter within his body. Breathing out a sigh of relief he knew it was her. Holding his head in pain as a headache began to form, he carefully took in the message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Dabi</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>-tuesday-</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you okay? I can feel your in pain</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Dabi</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>-wedneaday-</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>L/n message me where you are</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Dabi</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>-thursday-</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>When you see this message me</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Dabi</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-present-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>If you don't message me I swear to god</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>L/n</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-present-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm so sorry I put you through pain...again. Idk if you saw on the news but an apartment building was burnt down a few days ago, after the park when I was walking home I went for a stroll and ended up at the same location. People were yelling for help and I couldn't stop myself, I put my life on the line but I forgot that meant I put yours too- I can't forgive myself for that. Due to the large quantities of injured people, I'm currently located at Hosu General Hospital. They said I'll be able to check out later today since my quirk helped with recovery. I'll be out by 5 tonight and resting at home. If you would like to visit you may and if you're angry at me I understand. I'm so sorry Dabi.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Dabi</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll be there.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Checking the time read 4:30. Eyes widening in shock he quickly put on his boots, running out of the worthless apartment block. Sprinting across the street he looked down at the time: 4:55- cursing at himself he pushed himself further till he could see the hospitals sign. Holding himself upon his knees he gasped for air, faintly looking up he caught a glimpse of a silhouette sitting along the bench. Scanning over her small form he watched her soft h/c hair swayed gently with the breeze, spring was beginning to bloom and the sweet little flowers surrounding her made her look angelic. Facing towards the sky, shades of orange and blue followed by hues of pink and purple drifted across the sky, dancing across the ample skin of her bandaged vessel. Starting at her is awe he couldn't help the thump of his heart in grief, he did this...to his own soulmate.</p><p> </p><p>E/c eyes caught sight of a tall figure, peering down at the open entryway she saw her other half standing a few feet in front of her. A sorrowful smile fell onto your lips, you hurt him...badly. Attempting to get up the two soulmates walked towards one another. Wanting to ask her how she felt the young women beat him to it, taking a step back she bowed her head deeply. "I am so sorry for causing you so much pain." Looking down at her pitiful state a pang of regret stung his heart, his eyes squinting in hurt. Looking down dark hair covered his eyes, holding them closed for a moment before softly sighing out through his nose he spoke up gently to the girl. "Please raise your head L/n. It wasn't your fault."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'It was mine.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Not daring to speak out his thoughts he bit down on his tongue. Rubbing your puffy eyes, you starred up at the man, he looked tired, pale and on the verge of being sick. You caused him so much hurt- how could he forgive you? Sniffling you nodded slowly, not trusting your voice. "Now let's get you home okay, you need to rest." Turning his back on her he began covering the ground with her slower form trailing quietly behind him. He didn't dare to look at her form any longer, she was bandaged up along her arms and head; being all he could see at least. Dabi was a cold-hearted man but when it came to her? Anything that happens to her affects him, be it the bond or his own selfish actions he needed her alive. After years of being alone to now being forced to care for someone else didn't work well with his current intentions. He wasn't husband material, not even boyfriend material and he surely wasn't soulmate material- fucking prime to top it off.</p><p> </p><p>He was a villain: plain and simple.</p><p> </p><p>Needing to play it oblivious Dabi turned around, making his other half stop mid-step. Asking the younger women how she ended up at the hospital, L/n began to explain her actions. "After our little meetup, I went to buy some groceries, but on the way back home I saw this building on fire. I didn't know how or why but I just ran in. A few kids were left inside, and I managed to save three of them- luckily, the heroes came afterwards and helped to settle everything. When I was outside however I kind of...collapsed. And that's how I ended up like this." Wanting to lighten up the atmosphere you walked towards the man with hands outstretched, mimicking a mummy. Catching the chortle rumbling in his throat he gave the women a soft smile, nodding to her words he turned back around, walking into the distance. Pouting at the mans leaving form you rubbed your bandaged arms while continuing on the path home.</p><p> </p><p>"Your very brave L/n."</p><p> </p><p>Startled you whipped your head up towards the man's direction, his velvety voice playing off in your head like a broken record. With a shy smile, you panned your gaze downwards, "Thank you...", with a soft whisper you felt the warmth of his emotions flowing within your chest making the smile blossom wider across your lips. The walk to your home consisted of a pure, pleasant silence from both parties, neither trying to break the current atmosphere. Beautiful hues of the sunset faded into the deep blues of the night, reminding you of the sapphire male in front of you. Stopping once you reached the front entrance your eyes noticed the male still casually walking. "Ermm, D-Dabi my apartments here..." Halting mid-step the male grunted in annoyance, feeling dumbfounded in front of his mate. <em>'Perhaps he was more tired than he let on.' </em>Passing him a worried glance the two of you entered the small elevator keeping a distance between yourselves. The young women didn't know when she'll be able to touch her soulmate, but she wouldn't risk touching him in case he wasn't ready for the next level of commitment. A soft chime rang within the small confinement's, walking out you lead the man to your home. Your heart rate began to pick up dramatically, thrumming against your ear canal your stomach felt stiff. Never once since you moved in had you invited someone over, however knowing the first person was your soulmate brought a spring of joy within your nerves. Entering the building with a heavy sigh your eyes peered up at Dabi, the charcoal haired male casually taking in the surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>"It's small but it's home."</p><p> </p><p>Although the room was completely dark your smile made the whole area brighter, nodding his head he compared it to his own 'home'. "Trust me this place is better than mine." Curious you went to speak but the man walked past you without another word, pouting you didn't know how to make him talk. Grasping the handle of the door the two-toned male broke the suction of your fridge door, opening and looking into your fridge- jolting back he eyed the confinements with disgust. Holding back a chuckle at his actions you watched him holding up an old package of meat in your direction, causing your own features to match his ones of disgust. "I'll go get you something to eat." Throwing away the package he went towards the door, stepping in front of him with arms as wide as a bat you blocked his way. "No please, I already caused you so much pain. Plus, you are my guest! You stay here, I'll go instead." Determination swayed within your irises, again he felt his heart sting in regret, knowing she had full intentions of going alone. Running out of options he came out with an ultimatum. "Look, we'll both go. That way you can't accidentally trip over and fall flat on your face." Seeing her blush over her clumsiness she nodded softly opening the door again. "So where can we go?" He spoke. Wanting to make his soulmate happy took over the male's thought process, he was <em>never</em> like this, but he felt the need to make L/n happy. It was weird for him to say the least. "There's a little old lady nearby, she's nice but we have to go down a few paths." Humming along to her words the two left the warm confinements of her apartment. Leading him to the shop, the night sky was littered in stars, twinkling little specs of light around the two soulmates. *Ring* The small jingle of a bell resonated within the lady's shop, she smiled sweetly at you but when her eyes met Dabi's she stood still. Looking up and meeting his eyes his face stayed stoic. <em>'I wonder if people will accept him one day...'</em> Thoughts clouded over your mind, making your cheerful nature solemn. Seeing her slowly placing bits and pieces into the basket he didn't know how to make her joyful again. Nearing the register, he had enough of her sadden appearance,- "I'll pay, you go wait outside." -shock placed against you features, nodding slightly you waved thanked the older women before entering the vast chilly night. "She's a beautiful woman...you treat her kindly young man." Sapphire eyes widened at the lady's snappy tone, angered that the elder lady was trying to intervene with his relationship between the h/c haired women and himself. Gruffly he responded:</p><p> </p><p>"I am."</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile outside the young women rubbed her arms for warmth, blowing softly onto her hands she continued to heat her cool frame. A pair of devious eyes watched over your form, seeing the short women all alone late at night made the slimy man smirk. Stepping forward you heard the pitter-patter of steps before the slurred voice. "Why hello darling~ Whats a sexy looking lady like yourself doing all by yourself?" Fear nipped at your skin, taking a step back on the pavement you tried to stay calm. Your body was still in pain and you seriously needed rest. His greasy smile widens, sickening and greedy it placed a fearful sensation in your heart. Anxiety swindled in Dabi's chest, <em>'Im not nervous over this granny...'</em>, confused he looked outside to see your body no longer there. Startled he slams the money harshly on the counter, bursting out of the shop he tried to pick up your sweet scent. When he couldn't smell anything the grip, he held on the bag sizzled the plastic.</p><p> </p><p>Focusing on his breathing he tried to feel her presence. <em>'Anything- give me something...'</em> Sharp pains shot across his face followed by a scream in the distance, growling he grunted his teeth together while following the sound of her voice. Running across multiple alleyway opening he caught a glimpse of her form, halting mid-step he found <em>his</em> <em>soulmate</em> down on her knees as her bandaged arms were held above her head. A disgusting excuse of a man was fumbling with his belt as his grubby hand clasped around your sore wrists. The sweet scent of spicy vanilla and cinnamon distracted you for a second. Hearing a pair of leather-clad boots, you peered up to see your mate scowling deadly at the man, and when he locked onto your pleading eyes you felt the fire within him flare into uncontrollable wrath. </p><p> </p><p>"DOWN!" </p><p> </p><p>Hearing his rough demand, you followed instantaneously, his deep voice bouncing off the concrete walls, echoing into the midnight sky. "Huh?" The drunken man looked towards the two-toned male, pissed off he stumbled towards Dabi. Impulsively raising up his left palm Dabi ignited his blue flames, aiming precisely at the man the putrid smell of burnt flesh wafted into the chilly atmosphere. Within a flash the man was clawing at the charred skin, the flesh melting from the overwhelming heat. Ignoring the man's howls of agony Dabi dashed forward towards you, sliding his palm under your legs as the other clutched your shoulder he held you close to his chest while running off into the streets. He couldn't care less about the impacts it had on the bond, he just needed you alive. The bond- His greed - Himself? He didn't know why but he continued carrying you all the way to your home till the muscles in his legs twisted in pain. Recognising the familiar doorway, he dropped to his knees. Glancing up at him you felt his heavy breath against your neck, feeling burdened you tried to move off the man but his grip around your vessel tightened, burning fingers gripping onto your delicate skin, forcing you to hold back a whimper.</p><p> </p><p>"T-than-"</p><p> </p><p>"Pin" Cutting her off with his gruff tone you quietly mumbled out the apartment's digits, entering said numbers he continued carrying you. Marching towards the elevator the ride up was extremely awkward as you could see his large form clutching onto your smaller frame. Taking out your key you stretched out to unlock the golden handle, twisting the knob slightly Dabi took over by kicking it open. Flinching as it slammed into the wall you pushed your head into his chest, feeling the bounce of his body with each step you heard the soft creaks of the floorboards bend underneath the two of you. Placing her onto her soft mattress he left L/n alone, contemplating what to do she sat still, she hasn't seen him this mad yet, making her feel so small compared to him.</p><p> </p><p>Rummaging through the kitchen you heard the tap run before seeing him enter back into the bedroom. Kneeling down on the ground near the bed he harshly placed his hands along your hips, forcefully pulling you towards him. Startled a small shrill escape your lips, only to clasp a hand around your mouth from the steely gaze he shot up at you. Placing one of your hands on his shoulders from the force he grunted in response. Slowly he began to roll your pant leg up, his warm touch sending sweet chills to dance across your skin. The pleasant touch, however, was replaced by a venomous pain. Bitting down on her plump lip she carefully watched the man dab away at her skinned knees. Seeing her withering in pain annoyed the male, his anger getting the best of him. Guilt ridding your mind you wanted to apologise properly to him. "I'm sorry Dabi." Soft words swayed across the room, gritting his teeth he hummed in response, pressing harder into the wound the young women tensed her grip on his clothed shoulder. Finished with the wound he walked out the room, the quiet atmosphere both annoyed and scared you. Trailing behind him you faced the two-toned males back, wanting to ease the tension she chocked on her words. "D-Dab-"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't... I'm not mad at you."</p><p> </p><p>"Then who are you mad at?" Her quiet voice made the veins in his neck swell. After meeting her he's already put her through so much pain, and she didn't even know it. Enraged by his own careless action he tensed up, gripping onto the bloody rag, he could no longer control the wreathing anger.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm mad at myself! It was my fault and I shouldn't have let you out of my sight,-" Turning to the women he raised his voice and began to berate the women. "-but you should know better. Tomorrow I'm gonna teach you how to defend yourself because you're stuck with me- you could-..."</p><p> </p><p>Stopping himself from speaking any longer he stood still while her plump lips gaped. "I could what? What do you mean?" Putting his head down he closed his eyes tightly. "Nothing. C'mon you need to rest." Grasping her wrist, he pulled her towards the bed, moving the covers he lays her into the soft mattress. Going to leave you quickly reach out to him, startled he stays frozen. "Please don't leave." Her soft plea made him notice the fearful emotion swirling inside his chest. She was scared. <em>'Of course, she would be scared right now.'</em> Cursing at himself he simply nodded, taking off his jacket he slowly entered the confines of her covers, lying against the edge of the bed he felt her crawl towards him, slipping her hands against his own, feebly asking for permission to hold his. Getting the hint, he gently held onto her cold palm. She silently began to weep as she slightly shook, he couldn't understand why she wanted him here. He put her through so much pain and wasn't quick enough to save her; he was only with her because of the bond...or at least he thought that was the reason behind it. Feeling empathetic towards his soulmate he moved towards her, wrapping his scarred arm around her shaking frame, he rubbed his thumb back and forth across her arm in a soothing nature. </p><p> </p><p>"He's not here anymore kitten. He can't hurt you...no one will." </p><p> </p><p>Thankful for his reassuring words your body began to relax due to his sweet, musky scent, feeling her cold body against his rough skin the charcoal-haired male slowly increased his inner body heat, warming up your shivering frame. Sighing softly, he heard your soft, rhythmic breathing. Distracted by his own impatience before he finally realised how your sweet pheromones coated the entire apartment. The beautiful scents of soft florals such as lilacs, hyacinth and cherry blossom mixed with a hint of honey and vanilla whisked around the room, reminding him of a beautiful spring. Trying to drift off to sleep, sapphire eyes suddenly snapped open, his awareness on high alert. <em>'She's injured so she may have been weaker, but if she couldn't defend herself from that guy... there's no telling what the rest could do. If they found out she's my soulmate they'll definitely use that against me.'</em></p><p> </p><p>Sighing he peered down at the women. She was tough and determined, he knew that much as she now had the scars to prove it...but psychically she was weak. He had to make her stronger without her finding out his real motives behind it, otherwise if <em>they</em> find out she...</p><p> </p><p class="">
  <em class="">'I gotta keep her a secret...'</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Hunger</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>*CRSHHHH*</p><p> </p><p>The clash of metal hitting against the wooden floorboards jolted the two-toned man out of bed, groaning in pain he held as his head while his vision swayed to the slow aching headache. Feeling the thump of anguish in his head Dabi whipped the soft sheets off his warm body. Hearing the putter of footsteps, you cursed quietly to yourself, emerging into the kitchen Dabi found his little soulmate surrounded by an array of kitchen wear; spoons, forks and knives scattered across the floor. Squinted, hazy eyes stared at the flustered women, her doe-like eyes begging for forgiveness before he even uttered a singular word. "I can't leave you alone even within your home." His rugged morning voice mumbled causing the young girl to pout. "T-that's not true!" You squeaked, only to receive a face full of doubt, "Prove it.", he spoke, resting his body against the door frame. "I will! You purple yam..." Grumbling under your breath the man smirked down at the h/c haired women, "What was that?", startled you crouched down further wanting to become smaller. Playing it off innocently her sing-song like voice singing, "Nothing dearie~", meanwhile an obvious cold sweat was building along the back of her neck. Carefully picking up the utensils your nimble fingers placed the majority in the sink, taking a step back to continue cleaning your mess- "Owww!" -the sharp tip of a knife pierced the skin of your heal. Hiking her leg above the ground she clutched onto the injured foot. "Told you." Ignoring the fickle pain resonating in his skull he walked towards her, removing the knife from the floor first he then began to tend to her. Wrapping his studded palms around her waist he hoisted the women up, placing her on the cool counter the female blushed in embarrassment. Since the beginning of this bond, she's only caused ever him trouble. "Thank you." Her soft whisper hovered in the morning air, humming in response he started blotting away at the blood with a soft tissue paper; only to be left stunned.</p><p> </p><p>"It's healed?"</p><p> </p><p>With brows twisted in confusion, he stared at the once tender cut. Surprised you panned down, realising the small cut was in fact healed. Changing his view to watch her dumbfounded face the curiosity grew within him blossomed, wanting to ease his thoughts he forcefully yanked her pant leg up. Shocked and embarrassed your bandaged arms flung out to the man, catching her wrists in mid-air Dabi starred at your once bruised and punctured knees- now left pristine, laced without any damage. Blinking he slanted his head to the side, "What did you say your quirk was again?", letting go of your hands the man distanced himself. Arms folded against his toned chest he leaned onto the counter beside you. She felt sadden, L/n <em>did</em> mention it briefly on their stroll within the park but with all the conflicts that have emerged since that dat- walk, it was understandable that the male would forget.</p><p> </p><p>"I control light, well I store light energy in away. With this extra energy, I can enhance my white blood vessels, which is why I can heal so easily. When I apply more focus, I can also heal others which is why I'm studying to become a paramedic so I can increase my power and heal others or at least somewhat heal so they're not in as much pain. It's not the best for combat since I'm pretty weak-oh! Also, it's extremely weaker at night as well as autumn and winter. I'm surprised it even healed now..."</p><p> </p><p>Breathing in the morning air you moved your shoulders up and down in a nonchalant manner, wanting to show him how it worked you slowly unravelled your bandages. What was once covered in burns was now left untouched, "That's it pretty much.", nodding he took in her informational words.</p><p> </p><p>"So basically, you're a plant?"</p><p> </p><p>Her booming laugh echoed within the tiny apartment's confinements, not expecting the similarities between you and the foliage to be on point. Chuckling she clutched her stomach, enthusiastically agreeing to the man's statement. Watching her happy nature made the once sore man feel calm- until a greedy thought wrenched within his mind. <em>'Her quirk isn't weak; it's just hasn't been worked on. If she grows stronger it may actually benefit me, saves me the trouble of when I get into a fight.'</em> Keeping his thoughts to himself Dabi's scarred forearms tensed, a certain question has been lingering on the tip of his tongue. Wanting to just rip the band-aid off he asked the nerve-wracking thought-</p><p> </p><p>"Have you- did... When I was younger did you feel my pain?"</p><p> </p><p>Sighing mid-sentence, he viewed his soulmate out of the corner of his eye. The laughter faded into a chilling silence; e/c drifted down the floor. Closing your eyes, you answered him with a soft nod. Sapphire orbs burned in hatred, following your movement Dabi cast his head down. She could feel his pure resentment overtaking her senses, she felt a fire of rage brewing within her chest that was not her own. Gently place your hand along his bicep, you could feel the storm settle down. "Please let me explain." His body stayed stiff, not a single hair swayed by your touch but hearing your sweet voice eased his taught frame. Taking his silence as a cue you began to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"I used to travel all over the globe with my parents. First Japan, then Korea, America, Australia- you name it I've most likely been there... but when my father fell ill, we moved back to Japan. I was thirteen years old when my father passed away, only to lose my mother two years later. I have been alone most of my life so in all honesty, I thought your pain was my own. Always dreamed of meeting my soul mate- meeting you, so that I could have my own family one day. Sadly, I never got told what soulmates were, and with the little information found on them, I only knew that whatever was written on me was my key to finding you... But, seeing the words kept me alive, kept me hopeful, so- I truly thank you from the bottom of my heart Dabi."</p><p> </p><p>Hopping off the counter you faced the two-toned man, placing a docile hand along the curve of his cheek you clutched the other on top of your heart. She was kind, caring, and overall...oblivious. Grabbing her hand harshly he started down at the women, her breath hitched at the action. Gazing up at him you couldn't help but feel small, his eyes swirled with a mixture of emotions but the only one you could feel was resentment. Swallowing hard you stepped forward, clutching his other hand you intertwined your fingers together. Not backing down you met his heated gaze with your own.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoever hurt you, you weren't alone. Whatever pain you are in, you're not alone. We've made it this far already; we've gone through so much in a short amount of time. Whatever you feel, I feel, whatever you think, I think, we are one and the same. We're not a random couple Dabi, were soulmates, chosen, not by coincidence but by fate and no matter what I will always be here for you."</p><p> </p><p>Growing irritated at the women he squeezed at her hand, his fingertips digging into the women's hands. Every word she spoke displeased him, testing her demeanour with his own he realises his snarl stare didn't faze her, he felt her tiny fingers continue to gently hold his pierced hand while her eyes grew fiercer. The once burning flame in his eyes now sparked within her own, determined to show <em>her</em> soulmate how much she cared for him overpowered any of the bitterness he once held. Feeling her calming nature settle within him lulled down his rage, whether the bond or not he felt defeated. His face flinched in dissatisfaction, "You think you were there for me?", antagonistic words rang within the limited space. "I don't think. I know." Stepping forward once more her blunt statement was felt across his mouth, starring down at her plump lips the male looked back up at the women e/c gems. Replicating his actions, you realised just how close you were to the man. Overwhelmed, blood rushes to your ample cheeks, quickly jumped backwards you groaned in pain as a new ache erupted from where your backside met the table counter. Wanting to stay serious the male had to control the smirk wanting to break out onto his features. Viewing his little soulmate go from dashing confidence to a blushing mess in mere seconds amused him. "If you really wanna be there for me, get changed. I'm gonna teach you how to defend yourself so you don't lose to another shit bag like last night." Listening to his stoic words, a flinch arose onto your skin at the mentions of the past night. Meeting his gaze, you saw his hard expression, showing no signs of excuses. Breathing out softly while rubbing the sore pain you nodded your head with a low hum, "Answer me.", his cold words caused chills to rise along your body.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yes Sir!".</p><p> </p><p>Bewildered for a second you saw something flash within his eyes only to be covered up by his strong presence. "You have five minutes." Displaying his long fingers out to accentuate his words the male reiterated, walking past her to sink into the soft plush foam of her longue. Staring at his dishevelled hair you stood frozen in place, tilting your head in the confusion you were about to question the man- "Quit starring or it's gonna be three."-jumping at his warning you dashed towards the bedroom, flinging bits and pieces of clothing around, make shifting the best workout outfit you could.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>"Is that all you got?"</p><p> </p><p>"Screw...you..."</p><p> </p><p>Cool winds blew around the open window, the empty gym below your apartment becoming the perfect place to learn self-defence. Leaning forward you gasped for breath while resting your hands on your knees, he has been teaching you since ten in the morning, yet you could already see the shades of orange shifting across the sky. Huffing and puffing the little tremors running throughout your legs did not go unnoticed, but the pure spasms of your lungs contracting overcame any other sensations. "What happened to your spirit kitten?" Questioning the women with a smirked laced over his lips it grew when he saw her judgemental squint aimed in his direction. If looks could kill he would be withering in pain on the ground right now. "You're an ass." Pushing yourself forward your fist flew to the man's face, catching her fist he spun her around. Placing a foot in between her own he went to grab the other wrist, but her elbow connected with his stomach first. The blow to his stomach eased his grasp on her temporarily, taking the advantage she yanked her arm away from his grip. Turning around to face the pierced man she stepped forward, rounding her leg up the hard front of her foot hit the fragile side of his torso, causing the man to stumble backwards. 'Tch." Ignoring the pain, he quickly began charging at her, raising his studded fist he aimed at the women's face. Watching his form, the women realise his footing was off due to the previous kick, watching his fist fly in her direction she threw her head to the side, missing his knuckle by a hairbreadth she swerved around. Clutching his biceps your arms sank down clutching onto his forearms while pulling them backwards, now firmly grasping his wrists you kicked behind his knee, knocking him to the padded ground. Resting your hips above his back you slithered your legs on top of his knee joints, straddling his lower half. Pressing your shoulder against the back juncture of his neck you left the man defenceless, when he went to flip you over you pressed harder into his body.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, alright you got me. Now get off."</p><p> </p><p>"And if I say no?" Without looking he could feel her growing smirk hidden behind his head, her cockiness winning the best of her. Feeling the pressure of her weight leaving his body allowed the man to relieve the strain in his lungs. Sitting upon his knees, pivoting his view up he saw the women holding out a hand for him. Annoyed at her confident aura he clasped his hand around her own, forcing her down onto the ground. Hovering over her smaller frame he held her wrists within one hand, the other settling a strong grip around her waist as his hips straddled her own, his legs caging her in. Having the air knocked out of your already abused lung you stared in a shock at the two-toned man, trying to regain your breath you watched as the male smirk deviously at you, "I guess you lose.", seeing her face become irritated the grin along with his features only grew. <em>'What if I?...'</em> Biting your lip, you tested out your thought. Pushing your hips forcefully into his own the man's mind stilled, catching him off guard you used all your body mass to flip the man over. Jerking your wrist out of his hold you held his own thicker ones down, grounding your legs above his own you placed the man in a submissive, missionary position. Still dazed in thought Dabi came back to reality onto to see the mischievous glint in her eyes staring down at him. "I lost was it?" Rolling his eyes at her comment he went to move his arms, when he failed to do so he tried to rile her up again, hoping he could win the upper hand again.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, a woman in charge? How could I resist?~" His deep, sultry tone caused a pleasant chill to throb in your core. With a flushed face, you pushed your body weight further down onto his, charcoal hair flew back with the tilt of the man's head, eyes pinched in pain he groaned in agony. The adam's apple in his neck protruding out as the thick curvature of his neck tensed at the low moan, the action although innocent created a small fluttering feeling to blossom within your lower abdomen. Watching over his aching form a playful joke drifted across your mind, wanting to tease the defeated male further you spoke-</p><p> </p><p>"Never thought I'd picture you as a bottom."</p><p> </p><p>Sapphire eyes shot back up to witness her cheekily smiling down at him, wanting to flip her over he grunted when her grip tensed further. "I kinda dig it though." Becoming rapidly aggravated he attempted to push the women off again. He was proud of her quick ability to strengthen her movements and techniques but displeased with her equally quick ability to become an egotistic thorn up his ass... He still couldn't get out of her hold. Gritting his teeth together his eyes burned within her own, "When I get out of here, you'll regret sayin' that.", chuckling softly you pressed your body further onto his own. Your supple chest firmly resting against his opposing hard one, "Well, if you can get out that is.", smiling down at him you watched his jaw tilt side to side. Trying to find another way to escape without using his quirk- an interesting thought had provoked his mind. Stopping mid-movement, he stayed still, keeping his attention solely on you; confused by his composed form you cocked your head to the side. Watching his chest rise with each breath increasing in speed you grew curious as to why the man was becoming riled up, meeting his gaze head-on you saw only one fleeting emotion swirling within his blue irises.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hunger.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>With a hitch in your breath, you suddenly felt hot all over. Your eyes widened as your body became flush, the sensation within your lower abdomen sparked with need as arousal began to cloud your mind. Instead of winning the fight physically the man decided to use their bond to his advantage, erotic images of his desirable soulmate consumed his thoughts. He swallowed hard, a faint hue dusted along his pale cheeks. Loosening her grip on the man she quickly scrambled away, placing a hand on the floor and the other along her chest she held her legs tightly shut together, trying to resist the urge to rub them for any sweet friction. "Not so submissive now, am I?" Squinting at his petty remark you continued to even out your breath, not use to the feeling of desire was overwhelming for your body. Seeing a pair of feet in front of her she viewed up to see her soulmate staring down at her, his palm laid out for her to take. Blushing down at the floor you accepted his help, "C'mon now, you need a shower.", pulling her up he headed out the door. Pouting at the man's back she grumbled in response compared to the frivolous curses that were begging to be released from the confines of her throat. "At least I don't look like a sweaty burnt pig." She mumbled to herself walking- bumping into something hard. Caught off guard she gazed up to reveal the 'burnt pig' glaring down at her with one eyebrow raised. "Care to repeat that?". Sweat running down the back of your neck you chuckled awkwardly, "Repeat what?", continuing to dominant her with his height he watched the young girl squirm. "At least I don't smell like one.". Smirking down at her he watched her jaw unhinge, bewildered by his crude comment. Shoving past him a sling of curses flew from her lips while entering the small elevator up. Dabi watched as his soulmate folded her arms, pout and not face him, "Aren't you going to say anything kitten?", his deep smooth voices spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"When we get home, I'm having the first shower!" Humming to her words he agreed, "Y'know you would save money if we showered together.", instantly looking towards the man her body flourished in the welcoming heat. His calm attitude yet obscene words confused the young women, heat rising to the skin of her chest she shook her head at him. "When will this day end~" You moaned out, sore from the workout and now mentally drained from the man. Stifling a chuckle, the soft ding resonated inside the space. Enthralled the women speedily sprinted into the apartment, proceeding to enter the bathroom, locking the door and stripping down she thoroughly enjoyed the well-deserved wash.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling the hot water flow along your aching muscle you let out a low moan of pleasure, the action alone reminding you of the scarred soulmate. "Stupid Dabi...". She murmured lowly furiously rubbing the sweat off of her vessel. Finished she exited the shower, drying away the small droplets of water littering her body she went to pick up her clothes- "Huh?" Checking the spot where she always left them, she froze in place. Feeling the blood drain from her stunned face the young medical student realised she didn't bring in any clothes to begin with. Biting her bottom lip, she quickly wrapped the small towel around her body, wanting to escape to her bedroom she quickly ran to her room. The small water droplets that ran along your back now felt cold when you saw the two-toned man sitting along your bed, "Dinner and show? Aren't I lucky~", growing warm at his embarrassing words you whipped out your hand out, pointing angrily towards the door. "G-get out! It's your time to shower anyways." Peering at her near-naked form the feeling of want was spreading within her chest again, knowing the emotion wasn't hers, the hue dusting along her cheeks was becoming noticeably more vibrant in colour. "I think I'll stay." Relaxing his taut muscles along with the comforter he stared at her with a predator's gaze. Toned arms resting against the back of his head it allowed the women to view Dabi's muscular physique. Grabbing a random big shirt out of the closet you flung it over your head pulling it down, finished you let go of the towel, watching it drop to the floor. Picking it up you threw it at the man's head, plastering on the males face you heard his soft rumble of a chortle under the towel. "Awww, now that's not fair." Ripping it off his raven hair his sarcastically sweet words sang in the air.</p><p> </p><p>"Tough luck staple gun, now out." A sly smile spread across your features from your remark, her cockiness and words pissing off the man as he lazily walked away into the distance. Sighing out loud you fell onto the mattress, letting your sore aching muscles finally relax for the day. Feeling your eyelids droop darkness had begun to enter your field of vision- a small ping echoed in your apartment. Hearing all too familiar sound you grunted while shuffling off the bed, grabbing the metallic device you saw an unrecognisable number. Rereading the numbers, you shook your head, curious you opened up the message and began to read- yet the first sentence caused your body to still.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>xxxx</b>
</p><p>Hey L/n, it me from the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>Call this number the next time your free!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank You! ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>